Hope Among the Lost
by Shanghai.Loving
Summary: After a intense encounter with a cylon fleet, the Galactica jumps away. Unknown to them they left Lee behind. He gets captured by the cylons for information on where earth is. How would the fleet cope with this? With Lee missing and subsequent "death" it will ultimately shake up everything. How would Kara be able to adjust to a life without her best friend and dare I say lover?
1. Chapter 1

"Action stations! Action stations! Set condition one throughout the ship! This is not a drill! I repeat. Action stations! Action stations! Set condition one throughout the ship!" Lieutenant Gaeta shouted through the ship's intercom indicating a Cylon attack is underway. The CIC was full of commotion. The comms officer giving coordinates to pilots on targets. The Admiral commanding everything, giving orders to target the basestar.

Kara Thrace was not much for the dramatic, but when it comes to flying, she's all for the dramatics. Jumping in her viper and being shot out of tube into the abyss to fight cylons is the reason why she gets up in the morning.

Hearing the claxons in the ship blaring, Kara jumped into her flight suit and ran down towards the hanger bay ready for some cylon ass kicking. Running through the narrow corridors she bumped into Lee, together they ran towards the hanger bay.

When they arrived, it was already busy with activity, everyone was running around getting the vipers ready to be pulled into the launch tube. Kara wasted no time and jumped into her viper and before long she was pulled into the launch tube, Lee only a fraction of a second behind.

With the adrenalin pumping through her system, her viper shot out of the launch tube and headed straight for the fight. The cylon basestar was right ahead of her. The gigantic ship had plenty of raiders shooting out of it heading straight for her. Kara's wingman was not that far behind. This would be their first cylon encounter since Lee and Kara made up.

"Starbuck Apollo, let's light those frakkers out of the sky!"

"Apollo Starbuck. Those frakkers don't stand a chance with us around."

With their vipers whizzing by, one by one they saw blood and explosions. One by one Kara's viper looked like something out of a horror movie with cylon blood splattered all over her ship.

"Starbuck Apollo. Can your viper look any less than a massacre happened?"

"Apollo Starbuck. Not a chance!"

They continued to weave between cylon raiders and kill those in their way without any mercy.

The fight was intense and they lost three vipers in combat. Several occasions Kara nearly got obliterated by cylon raiders but thanks to Lee she still lived. Not before long they were called back to The Bucket.

"Starbuck to all vipers, you heard the old man, time to head for home. Combat landings only." Kara shouted through her intercom to all vipers that were surrounding her. Everyone broke from combat and made a beeline for Galactica.

"Galactica Starbuck. All vipers accounted for."

The landing deck for the Galactica closed and before long Kara felt the familiar tug of the FTL drive spinning up. Not long later they have jumped away. Kara waited patiently in the cockpit for the familiar routine of being pulled back into the hanger bay after a combat landing and subsequent jump.

As her viper was being pulled back in, she looked around her for the other people who were also patiently waiting to be pulled back into the hanger bay. She suddenly realized that there was one very important viper missing. She decided to wait until she climbed out of her viper to be able to say for sure.

Apollo was heading back to Galactica like everyone else. He was right behind Starbuck and practically flying in formation. Not long later he felt a vibration and he was knocked to the side. He was hit and was spinning out of control. Everyone was too busy and focused on flying home that they didn't realize that he was in trouble. His viper lost control and power. He was defenseless and drifting.

Little later, after he saw Kara enter the landing bay and it retracting. He saw his only "safe" home jump away. Leaving him alone in the dark in his viper. He was at the mercy to the cylons, just waiting to be noticed and shot dead. Instead he saw that the remaining raiders headed straight back to the basestar and a heavy raider was heading in his direction.

Apollo was knocked out cold and his world became even darker.

Kara was eager to jump out of her viper and scan the crowd for Lee. When she was finally pulled into the hanger bay, she gladly jumped out of the cockpit and he was nowhere in sight. His viper wasn't there and she started to panic. She knew something was wrong.

In the meantime, the CIC was busy, checking in with the Chief and other pilots on who was missing and who was here. Suddenly, Admiral Adama stopped in his tracks, stared at nothing in particular, everything around him started to blur and noises started to be muffled.

"Apollo is missing, his viper is not on the deck sir."

 _Ok, enjoy chapter 1 and let me know if I should write more or if this should be the end of the line for this story… haha. I have a plan don't worry._


	2. Chapter 2

Battlestar Galactica:

With all the commotion, from the jubilation of "winning" the battle with the cylons, Kara managed to escape without performing her post flight checklist. She ran full speed towards the CIC. Everything was going past so fast; the rest of the world didn't seem to matter to Kara. People were whizzing past her, getting ever closer to the CIC with every turn she made.

Standing in front of the CIC hatch, Kara could already see the commotion inside. Then she saw it, the sudden trance that the admiral seemed to have gone into. She knew that at that instant Lee was gone, that he was lost, that he did not land with everyone else. She knew that the old man would be devastated, knew that loosing Lee wasn't just a punch in the gut for her but also an immense loss for the old man and the whole fleet.

She slumped back against the wall by the CIC hatch and slid down to sitting on the floor. Her world crashing around her, her person gone. Vanished. Disappeared. Dead? She didn't want to think anymore, instead all Kara could do was sit there and let her emotions pour out.

Cylon Basestar:

"Wake up!" The cylon 6 model yelled at Lee while kicking him forcefully to his side. The six model walked to the back of Lee, smiling sadistically, watching Lee slowly starting to stir and opening his eyes. With anger in the six's eyes, she dragged Lee by the hair to look at her. In a menacing voice, she asked Lee "Where is Earth?! What does the colonials know about it?"

Lee who still haven't really fully comprehended the situation, and still groggy, couldn't really come with a reply. All he could do was groan from the situation. Six threw Lee's head down to the floor. His head slammed with a loud bang onto the floor of the basestar. Next thing he knew he was back in dreamland.

Battlestar Galactica:

Kara lost track of time, sitting there seeing people walk by without a care in the world. Inside the CIC, the commotion has died down a little, but a new mission was underway. The old man has ordered that a S&R mission. Two raptors are to jump back to the original coordinates and start a search grid for Lee, unless there are cylons in the area.

Kara stormed into the CIC and automatically signed herself up as one of the pilots for the mission.

They were going to find Lee even if it took them forever to. They weren't going to give up, they weren't going to ride him off as dead. They had faith that he was still alive.

In the hanger bay, two raptors were already set and ready to be launched. Kara was sitting in one of the raptors starting the pre-flight check. Helo was sitting in the ECO seat and Athena was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

Kara was about to close the hatch but saw Admiral Adama was walking her way. She stepped out of the raptor and stood at attention giving him a salute.

"Captain, at ease. What do you hear Starbuck?"

"Nothing but the rain sir."

"Then grab your gun and bring the cat in. Bring our boy back."

"Copy that sir."

"Be careful out there. Come back at first sign of trouble. We can't afford to lose more pilots."

"Understood sir."

After that exchange, Kara gave Adama a hug and entered the raptor. She closed the hatch. The last thing Adama saw was the raptor being lifted and he hoped that Lee would be brought back to him. If the Gods were real, he damn right prayed that they would bring him back to him safely.

Adama couldn't afford to lose Kara too. He has to trust in her abilities and have faith that she was coming back safely. With slumped shoulders, he walked back to the CIC to watch over this mission.

"Galactica Starbuck. We are cleared of Galactica and prepping for jump on your orders."

"Starbuck Galactica. Jump on your mark. Good hunting!"

"Galactica Starbuck. Wilco Galactica."

In a bright flash the two raptors jumped away. The transponder disappeared from DRADIS and the mission official started. All Adam was able to do was stare at the DRADIS console and wait for any news on Lee. The time was killing him, he was not much of a patient person, and especially when it involved his son, he was even less so.

Raptor:

"Starbuck, you see Lee's viper out there?"

"There so much debris that it's hard to tell. Athena, let's go around this way.

Athena rolled the raptor around and started searching around the section where Galactica once was. They saw plenty of destroyed vipers out there and parts from vipers that were hit. They saw pieces of Raiders floating around, every now and then bumping into those tiny pieces.

Kara suddenly sat upright, thinking that she saw something.

"Athena, hand over controls to me."

Kara brought the raptor in the direction that she thought was of value. Heading straight for it, she saw an intact viper, on the side it said "Apollo." The closer they got the more dread started to set in not just for Kara but for everyone in the raptor.

"Raptor 2, we found Apollo's viper but he's not inside."

"Raptor 1, copy that. You think the cylons got him?"

"Raptor 2, I hope not. Alright let's search in this sector to see if he punched out"

"Raptor 1, coming around now. Should be in your visual range soon."

"Copy that raptor 2."

Cylon Basestar:

Lee slowly opened his eye. Pain suddenly shooting from his sides. He reckons that he broke a rib or two. He was confused where he was, all he knew was that he was in a cage, it sure wasn't the brig in Galactica.

From the corner of his eyes he saw an 8 model walking around to him. It was Sharon. He knew he was doomed. He was captured and more than likely in a cylon basestar.

With his ribs still hurting and the added light, it caused his head to hurt as well. Man! It felt like he just woken up from an ambrosia stupor.

Number 8 started to walk closer towards Lee, every step was agonizing for him. He knew what waited for him. He knew that he was going to be tortured. Surprisingly number 8 walked into his cell with a cup of water and set it on the floor. She then walked out, locked the cage and disappeared. He was alone again and had water to drink. He picked up the glass of water and chugged the whole thing. He sat there looking around for possible ways to escape.

Not long later he started to feel dizzy, like his eyes was starting to get droopy. Slowly he started to close his eyes and his world once again became dark.

Raptor:

"Alright, we are on bingo fuel. Let's head for home and give them an update."

"Copy that raptor 1"

The pilots punched in the jump coordinates and in a flash of bright light, they were gone. Next thing they saw was Galactica right ahead of them.

Battlestar Galactica:

"DRADIS contact!" Lieutenant Gaeta shouted out.

"What is it? Cylon?"

"No sir. I'm getting colonial. It's raptor 246 and 253. Its Starbuck sir."

Adama picked up the headset and was impatiently waiting for contact.

"Galactica Starbuck. Requesting to speak to Galactica Actual."

"This is Galactica Actual. What do you have Starbuck?"

"Sir, we found Apollo's viper but he wasn't inside. We searched around his viper in hopes that he punched out. There has been no visual contact or even signs that he punched out. Sir, we are on bingo fuel and request permission to land."

"Permission granted."

As the raptors landed, the hanger bay was once again busy. Starbuck wasted no time in opening the hatch of the viper and jumping out, only to be met by Admiral Adama himself.

"Starbuck, get the raptor to refuel and head back out. I want Lee found."

"Yes sir! Permission to speak off the record sir?"

"Permission granted."

"I want Lee found as much as you, I suggest having more than two raptors out there. It's a frakking nightmare to maneuver through all the debris, it's just draining our fuel."

"Alright get two more raptors out there to join the search."

"Thank you, sir."

Cylon Basestar:

Lee slowly started to come through once again. This time instead of just lying on the floor. He realized that he was chained. His arms were above his head changed to the ceiling of the basestar. He was slightly lifted up from the ground, the searing pain this time wasn't coming from his ribs but from his shoulders.

All Lee can think about was Kara. How her mouth tasted, how her skin felt on his. How soft her hands were when it was running down his chest to a lower region of his body. The sweat that was glistening from there bodies. The feel of his hand in her hair. The soft moans that emanated from her soft lips. It felt like only yesterday that the two of them slept together.

If he was going to survive this, Kara had to be his home. Had to be the person he leans on. He knew that his father wouldn't stop until they found him, he knew that Kara wouldn't stop until he was found either. He just has to hold out until they find him.

Number six walked from around the corner, gingerly walking up to the cage, opening it and walking in. She placed her hand on Lee's chest and slowly and seductively moved it down until it reached his abdomen. Number six got close to Lee's ear and whispered in his ear.

"You're going to tell me everything you know, or I'm going to make this really hard."

 _I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review on what you thought! Perhaps the more reviews the faster the uploads! Want to guess what happens?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry if I hadn't mentioned earlier. There is going to be mention of torture in this story, so if any of you're not comfortable with it then sorry…. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Favourite this story if you loved it. Any feedback would be awesome!_

Battlestar Galactica:

"Chief, I need my raptors up and ready in 30 minutes!"

"Yes sir."

Kara walked away from the hanger deck with intent to go to the head. She needed "fresh air." Memories of her and Lee from the night before were invading her mind. She lingered her hand along her lips and her ear. Reliving the memories.

 _Flashback starts:_

 _Lee and Kara had just got off a long CAP, walking towards the head to take a shower. Their bodies soaked in sweat from wearing their flight suit for hours in the cockpit. The two of them completed their post flight check list and then headed out._

 _Walking side by side, they entered the head, walking towards the shower. It was completely empty at this time of night and Kara wasn't one bit shy in taking off her clothes. Slowly she pealed the flight suit off her arms until it was free. She then rolled it down towards her waist, revealing her glistened arms and her womanly physique._

 _Lee was staring intently at Kara, watching her carefully take off her flight suit. The soft curves of her body, the glistening sweat on her arms, her damp shoulder length hair. Everything was captivating for him, Kara was a drug to him, something that he can't seem to get enough of._

 _"Like what you see?"_

 _"Hmm? What?"_

 _"I said like what you see?"_

 _"yeah, I'm mean no! I mean yeah…"_

 _"Haha, your cute when your flustered."_

 _Kara made progress on taking the remaining of her clothing off until nothing was left other than her military issued bra and panties. It left much to the imagination for the benefit of Lee. Kara stepped into the shower, turned it on. The next thing Lee saw was undergarments being thrown out of the shower onto the floor._

 _Lee took off his flight suit and his clothing deciding that he would enter another shower cubicle but decided otherwise. He opened Kara's shower curtain and joined her. He turned her around to see her smiling at him._

 _"Took you long enough."_

 _That did it. Lee smacked his lips against Kara's. He moved his hands down towards Kara's lower back. Kara wrapped her legs around Lee's waist and the rest was history. The two enjoyed each other's company, eliciting moans at every sensitive spot. Exploring each other's bodies, riding to ecstasy._

 _Flashback ends_

Kara still in her haze, just stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself, splashing water on her face. Realizing that wheels up would be in 10 minutes.

Kara ran towards the hanger bay and jumped into the raptor. Before long she was out again, this time with 3 other raptors following.

"Galactica Starbuck, Ready to jump on your orders."

"Starbuck Galactica, your cleared to jump."

Cylon Basestar:

Lee was nothing but vulnerable at this point. He was bare chested, a cylon standing in front of him, sweat glistening his muscular chest and blood pooling down his chest. It has been several days since he was captured. It has always been the same. Cylon comes in, asks him questions, he doesn't answer and he gets beaten. Today however the cylon model 4 walks in with extra equipment, trailing behind number 4 was number 6. Walking into the cage with a smug look, sitting down on a chair that was placed there a few days ago.

Raptor team:

"Raptor team, keep your eyes sharp out there. This is where Apollo was last known to be."

"Roger that Starbuck."

It's been several days now that they've been searching this area, every single time that they think they found something, it becomes a dead end. Now that the Lee's oxygen reserves have been long gone, all they hope for now is to be able to find a body. Anything really. All they wanted was to be able to find something that resembles Lee.

Starbuck decided that they would do another sweep of this area and then move further outwards. It's been an excruciating few days, with the repetition of searching, then heading home to refuel and then finally heading out again to search, many people on the Galactica had already lost hope of finding Lee, even the old man seemed to be ever wearier of finding him.

"Raptor 2, it's the same like any other days we've been in this section, no signs of Apollo other than his viper. Let's span outwards to see if we find anything."

"Copy that Starbuck"

The raptors broke formation and turned around to head further out from the current search zone. As they were heading in a direction that they have not searched in the past, the wireless came to life.

"Starbuck, this is Airhead from raptor 4 at section 32. We found something that I think you should see."

"Copy that Airhead. On my way."

Starbuck turned the raptor in another direction and headed towards where Airhead mentioned. The closer she got the more curious of what the find was. As she got closer the dot of Airhead's raptor got progressively larger, to the point that she was right next to him. She saw that Airhead was shining the light of his raptor on an object and turned to look at the same thing.

"Airhead, what do you see?"

"Starbuck, it looks to be some kind of object from a heavy raider."

"Airhead, this was once a battleground with the cylons, not surprising that we find cylon parts. I guess I did give you the correct call sign. Get back to searching."

"Starbuck, if I remember correctly we never came into contact with heavy raiders during our pursuit. The only logically conclusion is that it was here after we jumped away. We've been here for days and never saw anything on DRADIS that says heavy raider or even a basestar. It must be from after we left sir."

"Ok Airhead. Let's get this back to Galactica. Let's pack it up and go home. I think we're done here for now."

With that said, Airhead opened the hatch of his raptor and carefully positioned the raptor just to the side of the object and his ECO brought it in.

"Alright, we have everything. Starbuck ready to jump on your orders."

"Copy that Airhead, sending jump coordinates to following raptors. Please acknowledge."

"Raptor 3 receiving."

"Raptor 4 receiving."

"Raptor 2 receiving."

Battlestar Galactica:

The raptor team has been searching for the last few hours and they are scheduled to be back any minute now. Admiral Adama was looking up at the DRADIS console waiting for the raptor team that was sent out to be back with any information of where Lee might be.

A little while later, there was a pinging noise coming from the DRADIS console and four 4 blips indicating the arrival of the raptors.

"Galactica Starbuck, we found something that we thought you should see. Request permission to land."

"Starbuck Galactica, permission granted."

As the raptors were being pulled into the hanger bay, Kara opened the hatch of her raptor. She moved the center console and moved to the back and waited until it came to a stop. She stepped onto the wing and saw Admiral Adama waiting for information that they have collected.

She walked off and towards the raptor that was just across from her own.

"Admiral, Airhead found something that's quite intriguing. After we jumped away, the basestar must have sent out a heavy raider. He found a fragment from the heavy raider not too far from where Lee's viper."

"Great work Starbuck, go get cleaned up and then we can discuss this further, I want to talk to Lt Frederickson and see where his theories lie."

"Yes sir."

Kara gives Admiral and salute and he reciprocates. She then walks towards Airhead.

"Airhead, the admiral needs to talk to you regarding your find."

"Yes sir."

Cylon Basestar:

"Let's try this again shall we Major? What do you know about the location of Earth?"

Number six this time wasn't alone and he knew it would just get progressively more painful and time progressed. Number 4 stuck some kind of electrodes on his chest, that seemed to be connected to some sort of equipment.

"Frak you!" Lee said while spitting at number 6 in the face.

Number 6 turned around to face number 4, she gave him a small nod. The next thing Lee felt was a searing pain that ran through his body.

"I'm gonna ask you again Major. What do you know about the location of Earth?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?"

Number 6 slowly walked towards Lee and she traces her finger down from Lee's chest down towards his abdomen. Number 6 places her faces only inches apart from Lee's and whispers in his ear.

"If you tell me everything now I can save you from all this pain."

She then retreats and stands closer to number 4.

"We are done for today, unshackle him give him some food and water. We need him alive."

Number 6 walks out of the cage and turns the corner. A few minutes later several other 6 models walks into the cage carrying weapons, while Number 4 walks up to Lee to unshackle him.

A/N: I hope you guys loved this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys thought! Please enjoy. Next chapter coming shorty!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay say hello to chapter 4! The story continues from where we left off last. Enjoy and please don't be shy by leaving a review! It would be much appreciated!

Battlestar Galactica:

Kara was lying on her rack listening to the talk wireless regarding today's news. This has been the normal for her ever since Roslin decided that searching for Lee was expanding too much valuable resources and risking the lives of the fleet and that it needs to be halted.

 _Fleet wide News_

 _2 months has passed since the unfortunate disappearance of one Major Lee Adama, now if none of you know, he is the Admiral's son. We have expanded 1 month of searching and came up with nothing but a heavy raider fragment. Shortly after the fragment was discovered there were multiple theories on what happened to Apollo. In the end, President Roslin ordered the search to be halted indefinitely and the search for Earth to continue. Major Lee Adama's funeral…_

Kara couldn't bear to listening anymore, she threw the portable talk wireless onto the floor of her quarters and the noise dwindled away. Leaving her in a completely silent space. For the last few weeks since the search for Lee was halted, she couldn't think of anything much other than that she disappointed Admiral Adama, again. It was her job that day to make sure Lee got home, she was his wingman. She failed and all she can think is that it's not the first time she killed an Adama.

Before long it was 0900 and she was expected in the ready room to conduct her duties as the new CAG for Galactica.

Cylon Basestar:

Hours became days, days became weeks and weeks became months. Now Lee wasn't even sure how long it has been since his capture. All the days were starting to blend together and as the days went on, his hope of surviving and being saved by Galactica dwindled.

As the days gone by, the cylons only fed him enough to stay alive but not even close to keeping his weight. With the lack of activity and nutrition, he has been almost reduced to nothing but skin and bones. There have been days where he wouldn't see anyone, where there wouldn't be any torture, where he had a break from all the mind games, but then after all that peace comes the hours of torture, it usually starts off slow then it becomes psychological and physical torture.

Lee hopes that today would be one of those quite days, usually during quite days he gets food passed to him by a centurion, other times he is just left alone. There are days where he doesn't receive any water, but when he does it a huge relief.

Looking at himself as best as he could, his body is littered with scars and unhealed wounds from multiple electroshocks. His arms and torso is a shade of purple, blue and yellow from old and new bruises from beatings. Just the shear horror of his body, he's quite certain that his face is disastrous. He already can tell that he has a busted lip, even if his lips were cracked due to the lack of water.

Battlestar Galactica:

"Galactica Starbuck, I'm not feeling too great. I'm gonna call in a relief pilot. Requesting permission to land."

"Starbuck Galactica, get yourself to sickbay. Permission granted. Wait for replacement."

"Copy that Galactica"

Kara has been sitting in her viper for the last 2 hours out on CAP with Athena and Hotdog, usually flying gives her joy but since Lee disappeared its mostly guilt. Everybody realized that she's not the usual Starbuck, the hot shot problem pilot to the CAG.

When she made her last pass around the fleet, she started to get this rumbling in her stomach and a sudden urge of needing to vomit. Kara didn't know what's been happening to her lately, she's been getting nauseous lately and she thought it was due to guilt of losing Lee but maybe that's not what's really been going on.

"Starbuck Galactica, Kat is in the launch tube, come on home and get to sickbay. Let Cottle see what's wrong with you."

"Wilco Galactica"

Cylon Basestar:

Today wasn't a lucky day for Lee, Number 6 walked in with Number 4. This time they rolled in a tray with them, seemingly looks like sterile equipment. Lee thought today would be the day where they slice him up like a laboratory experiment only to send his dead corpse back to Galactica or even not at all.

From the tray, Number 6 picked up a syringe and a small vial of liquid. She inserted the syringe into the vial and extracted a significant amount of liquid. She then expelled some of the liquid from the syringe then handed it to number 4.

Number 6 walked towards Lee, forcefully grabbed one of his arms, Lee was already weak from malnutrition and dehydration that it was hard for him to protest the hard yank of his arm. He couldn't do anything else but relent and submit to the upcoming torture.

As soon as the mysterious liquid was injected into Lee, he started to feel dizzy and lightheaded, before long he was out cold.

Battlestar Galactica:

Kara walked into sickbay expecting to see the familiar face of Cottle with a cigar in his mouth, instead it was too quiet. There was barely anyone there. She sat down on one of the gurneys and waited and out from the corner Cottle walked out with the familiar scent of a cigar.

"Thrace, what are you doing in my sickbay?"

"Not feeling too well Doc, nearly puked all of my cockpit."

"Alright, sit still. I'm gonna get a blood sample."

Cottle went to a corner of the sickbay to grab a trolley, on it Kara saw multiple medical equipment, ranging from syringes, to alcohol swabs and stitching equipment and small vials of liquids. Cottle grabbed syringe, used an alcohol swab and cleaned an area on Kara's arm. He inserted the needle into her vein and extracted some blood.

"Here, apply pressure to stop the bleeding."

Kara mumbles through her teeth. "Grumpy old man."

"What was that Thrace?"

"Nothing Doc, am I free to go?"

"Not yet, you're staying here until the results come out."

"Frakking doctors!"

Cottle walked away with the sample of Kara's blood, thinking of the multiple tests he would have to administer.

Cylon Basestar:

Lee slowly started to open his eyes, things were blurry and sounds were muffled, somewhat alarming is that it seems to be echoing. He didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was that he was still captured by the cylons, and that they gave him something.

A moment later he saw movement coming from the corner of his eyes, everything still seemed out of focus for him and his mind was still very hazy. He realized that it was a head of blonde hair that was walking towards him. At first, he thought it was number 6, but this woman got closer it became more distinctly like Kara.

"Hi Lee."

Lee recognized that voice, it was his Kara's voice. It sounded just like her, with that caring and kind smooth voice.

"Kara?"

"It's me Lee."

"How?"

"Long story. You have to tell them, you have to answer their questions."

Lee was looking Kara right in the eyes and he could believe that he was seeing her, he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, softly brushing it.

"I can't Kara. I rather die than tell them what I know. To keep you safe."

A/N: okay, this concludes chapter 4… please leave a review, tell me what you think, what you like and what you didn't like. Can you guess what's about to happen? What is happening to Lee and what is happening to Kara? Questions that will be answered as the story continues.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: welcome to chapter 5! The story continues!

Battlestar Galactica:

Kara was lying down on the gurney, impatiently waiting until her blood work came back. She was more interested in playing the weekly flight schedule in her head at the moment than thinking about the possible reasons for her feeling ill, after all living on a battlestar has it cons. For instance, the meals that the galley makes, often caused food poisoning in the past.

"Thrace, your blood results came back."

"Am I good to go doc?"

"Not quite yet…"

Kara sat up on the gurney and was looking at Cottle now instead of just lying.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that the results came back inconclusive, as of this blood test, there is nothing wrong with you. You don't have food poisoning."

Kara just stared bewildered at the doctored. She was about to say something else when Cottle interrupted her.

"When was the last time you had your period?"

"What the frak?!"

Kara was truly starting to get pissed with Cottle, accusing her of getting pregnant and breaking fraternization rules. It's not like he knows that Kara actually did break fraternization rules though, but she guesses that's been happening quite frequently considering they are the only remaining people left that's part of the 12 colonies of Kobol.

"I see nothing wrong in your blood work for the usual suspects that would make you nauseous, but I haven't ruled out pregnancy yet. So, I'm going to ask you again, when was your last period?"

"Ummm… maybe… Wait, I don't remember. I've been so preoccupied recently that I don't remember."

"Ok Kara, lay down on the gurney and lift up your shirt."

"As flattered as I am Cottle, you're not my type."

"I need to get you an ultrasound. Congratulation mama!"

Kara was sure that if she wasn't used to surprises by now, she would have fainted right there. Instead of more banter Kara did as she was told and laid back down and lifted her shirt. Cottle came back with a machine.

"This might be a little cold"

Cottle squirted some kind of gel onto Kara abdomen and before long Kara could see something on the monitor, she couldn't tell what it was but she saw something.

Cottle pointing at the monitor broke the silence.

"See that right there? That's your baby."

"That little peanut?"

"Yup, by the looks of the size, you're over 2 months pregnant."

"Frak!"

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yea."

Cottle fiddled with machine and then it seemed like music to Kara's ear. Through the machine, she started to hear a steady beat, fast in pace.

"Thrace, that's your baby's heartbeat."

Kara couldn't even respond, she was choked up in emotion. All she could do was just lay there. Cottle handed her some paper and without blinking Kara rubbed the gel off her abdomen and sat up.

"Starbuck, it's safe to say I'm putting you off viper duty until that baby is born."

"Ok Doc."

Cylon Basestar:

Lee just sat there staring at what he thought was Kara. Unknown to him was that he was given a hallucinogenic.

"Kara, they want to know where earth is. I can't tell them anything."

"Why Lee? If it keeps you alive long enough then it is worth it."

Number 6, who Lee thinks is Kara inched ever so closer to Lee's face. She placed her hand on Lee's cheek and brushed it down.

"Then Lee, tell me. I'm the only one here."

Battlestar Galactica:

Kara absentmindedly walked out of the sick bay and towards the quarters. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. All she knew was that she had to continue walking. Before long she stopped in front of a hatch that said Admiral Adama. Kara knocked on the hatch door waiting for a reply.

"Come in." Adama said in his usual commanding gruff voice.

Kara slowly opened that hatch door and walked into the room, not really understanding why she decided to come here.

"Oh Kara, I was meaning to talk to you. Sit down."

Kara instead of sitting down, decides to stand in front of the Admiral desk, expecting only a short visit.

"Sir, I have something to say that would affect the performance of my duty."

"What is it?"

"Sir, the reason why I was feeling ill wasn't because of food poisoning but because I'm pregnant."

At the that the Admiral didn't know how to respond. He partially wanted to scream at Kara for being so stupid in getting herself pregnant but at the same time he can't because things happen.

"Who is the father?"

Kara looks at the Admiral, she's feeling conflicted on whether to tell him the truth or to hold off on it. Kara decides that at this time it would be best to sit down and see what the Admiral would say.

"Kara, it's ok if you tell me. You're like a daughter to me."

"Sir, the father is your son."

Cylon Basestar:

It's been several hours now since Lee was dosed with a hallucinogenic, and the cylons decided that it was a loss cause to question Lee any longer, as he was constantly fighting it. The cylons stood in the center console of the ship each having their hands placed in the data stream. The cylons were coming up with ideas on other ways to acquire the location of earth.

The cylons made a decision in regards of what to do with Lee. They have decided that the best course of action would be to further trying to break Lee down. To use tactics that as of yet haven't. The plan is to weaken Lee, to make him want to give up. Starvation and dehydration is on the table. Humiliation is not a bad idea either.

Lee was still in his cell. After the lengthy interrogation, he was finally starting to regain his consciousness and his instincts. He started to open his eyes and looked down. He saw a tray of food and glass of water right in front of him.

He rushed to the food and hungrily devoured it, he didn't take a second to savor the taste. The last time he remembered eating was ages ago, certainly before he was dosed with drugs.

Number six walked from around the corner, she opened the cage and entered. Since Lee was already too weak to fight back, he just laid there on the floor mostly naked. The only piece of clothing that separates him from being completely naked is his military issued briefs.

Number six squatted down, looked at Lee who happen to be lying face down. She then got up and kicked Lee in the side to get him to roll over on his back. She then took Lee's briefs off and left him there stark naked. The reason for this wasn't because of a sexual thing, it was more to do with humiliation and eventual torture.

Battlestar Galactica:

The Admiral didn't know what else to do but to stare at Kara from behind his desk. He stood up and walked around his desk and came to stand in front of Kara. He softly wrapped his arms around Kara and gave her a hug that at first Kara did not reciprocate. After a few minutes, Kara also wrapped her arms around the Admiral. Kara lightened up and placed her head on the Admiral's shoulder and cried. Cried for the loved that Adama just showed in spite of Lee missing, cried for the love that they both lost, cried for the baby and finally cried for the last 2 months.

Adama pulled back and stared at Kara in the eye, like a father looking at his daughter. He wiped the tears that was streaking down her face away.

"I'm here for you if you need it."

"Thanks Sir."

Kara was going to turn around and leave but Adama stopped her.

"You're not alone in this Kara. I'm this child's grandpa. I'm right here if you need me."

Kara gave Adama a nod, then she turned around and walked out of his quarters. Her next destination was her quarters to rest and eventually sleep. She was definitely be out of a viper until the baby be 3 months old, and that would mean that she would have to think of a suitable person to make as a temporary CAG.

Adama went back to sitting behind his desk. Right before Kara entered he had to hide the documents that he was working on. No one knows about it, not Tigh and not even the president. He one told Lee that he wouldn't rest until he found his son, and that's what he's planning to do.

The document states everything that was found as of recently in regards to Lee, although the search has been halted for some time now, he has been conducting his own searches, by trying to gather information and by seeing if Lee was captured by the cylons, which one of the Basestars he would be. They are still heading towards earth but also with a secondary objective. Search and rescue Lee.

Adama sat back down behind his desk and resumed what he was working on, he didn't want to tell Kara so not to bring her hopes up. He was going to tell her before she left but decided not to. He would tell her more when he knows more, but for now it's something that he has to keep private until he's ready.

Cylon Basestar:

Number 6 came into the cage that Lee was being held, it was clear that Lee has moved since she last saw him, he started to lay on his side, trying to hide as much of himself as possible. It's been several hours now since they left him be and at every 33 minutes either of the cylon models would come and check on Lee, to wake him up if he was asleep. They would stay for 10 minutes trying to break him and then leave. This has been the for quite some time now and neither of the cylons seem to be giving Lee any breaks. This time however when Number 6 came in, she decided to wake Lee up by forcefully kicking him.

Lee bucked at the searing pain that went through him because of the forceful kick. He suddenly shot his eyes open, he was about to scream in pain but he managed to stop himself. He moved himself to lay on his back to counteract the pain. He looked up to see Number 6 to be looking down at him.

At this point Lee felt very vulnerable, he was weak, hungry, thirsty and in pain. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be with Kara again. He wanted to see his father and he wanted to be out of this nightmare.

Number 6 bent down and placed a glass of water in front of Lee, she then turned around and walked away without saying a word.

A/N: ok, that concludes chapter 5. Please leave a review! What do you think happens to Lee? Do you think the president or anyone else will find out what Adama is doing? What would happen to Kara? Is it a boy or girl? Do you think Lee would be found before the baby is born? Wait for the next chapter to find out! In the meantime leave a review and perhaps the chapters would come out faster... Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
